Dulces
by LadyAhsoka
Summary: Erik va en busca de su mujer tras escucharla quejarse, preguntándose qué podría pasarla.


_**Resumen:**_ _Erik, tras escuchar unos golpes, va en busca de su esposa, preguntándose el qué estaría haciendo._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

Un golpe se escuchó desde la cocina, seguido de unas maldiciones en sueco, producidas por una voz femenina.

Erik rio, volviendo enseguida su atención a los papeles que le mantenían tan ocupado.

Se trataban de unos planos arquitectónicos que debía entregar en menos de dos semanas a un chico joven, y rico, que exigía que el palacete donde residiría fuese el más sofisticado y lujosos de todo el vecindario.

Nadir le había llevado las órdenes, alegando que el dinero que se llevarían sería lo suficiente como para estar varios meses sin trabajar; pero el hombre que los creaba no pensaba en el dinero, sino, más bien, en la nueva oportunidad de creación que eso le proporcionaba.

Solo quedaban pequeños detalles que debía discutir con el dueño, mas Erik todavía esperaba encontrar algún error que le obligase a empezar desde un punto, para poder volver a abstraerse en la hermosura de dicha creación.

Otro estruendo resonó, no siendo en esta ocasión acompañado por las quejas de Christine, quien había decidido minutos atrás que era el momento oportuno para comer algo aleatorio, a pesar de que la cena se encontrase relativamente cerca.

Erik se extraño, apartando la vista de las hojas otra vez, dirigiéndola a las puertas de caoba medio abiertas de su estudio.

Frunció los labios, y sus cejas se verían casi juntas de no ser por la máscara blanca que llevaba puesta.

"¿Querida?" preguntó mientras dejaba la pluma negra en su tintero, esperando una rápida contestación que no llegó.

Con un suspiro se levantó, arrastrando la silla donde se encontraba sentado, creando un repelente sonido al arañar las patas contra el suelo de baldosas.

Con pasos silenciosos salió, escrutando sus alrededores, por si su joven esposa había decidido salir sin avisarle, enfadada por lo que le hubiese ocurrido. A donde se dirigía, era a la sala donde la escuchó quejarse, preguntándose el qué se encontraría en ella.

Iba acercándose, viendo la claridad del día perderse según pasaban los segundos, teniéndose que parar a encender algunas lámparas de gas para que la oscuridad no les devorase.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cocina paró, observando como los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por los ventanales, ofreciéndole un aura blanquecina a los muebles; para nada más continuar cruzando el umbral, ver a Christine sobre la gran encimera de piedra, apoyada en sus rodillas, maniobrando para alcanzar el pomo de uno de los muebles superiores.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa se acercó a ella y, tomándola por la cintura, la bajo al suelo, escuchando salir de entre sus hermosos labios un grito.

"¡Dios del cielo!" dijo, apoyando una mano sobre su corazón. "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, me has asustado!" le riñó, dándose la vuelta, permitiéndole ver sus preciosos ojos castaños, ahora enfurecidos.

"¿Qué demonios hacías ahí arriba?" la preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Ya hemos discutido esto antes."

Desde que su delicada esposa se había caído al intentar coger uno de los libros de los estantes más altos, Erik había creado una serie de normas que exigía que cumpliese respecto a obtener cosas que estuviesen mucho más por encima de su cabeza.

"No iba a molestarle por un simple capricho," gruñó ella, apartándose de su lado, volviendo a subir una de sus rodillas, intentando apoyarla en la piedra de donde la había bajado, mostrando con despreocupación su pantorrilla por debajo de la falda. "¡Déjame!" dijo antes de tocarla.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, querida?" le preguntó el hombre, agarrándola de nuevo a pesar de sus quejas. "Lamento decirte que tus palabras malsonantes en tu idioma natal, además de los diversos golpes que oí, fueron suficientes para traerme aquí y olvidarme de lo que estaba haciendo."

La joven hizo un puchero, apartando los pesados rizos que se habían soltado sobre su rostro, intentando mantenerlos ahora tras las orejas.

"Lo siento," se disculpó.

Erik meneó la mano frente a ella, contento de haberla disuadido.

"Entonces, ¿puedo ayudarte ahora?" volvió a insistirla, abriendo el armarito, intentando adivinar que cosa habría llamado la atención de la dama.

A ésta, se le reflejó en los ojos un brillo pícaro, mordiéndose los labios también.

"Quiero el tarro verde, el que tiene las flores amarillas pintadas," señaló, apuntando con el dedo en el estante más alto, al cual ella no podía llegar, pero su marido sí.

Erik hizo una mueca, tomando el objeto con seguridad, sabiendo lo que había en su interior.

"Estos dulces son míos, Christine," dijo él, apretando el recipiente aún más.

"¡Por eso no quería llamarte!" se quejó, dando un golpe contra el suelo con el talón de su zapato. "Dame uno, por favor. Sino tendré que cogerlo por mi cuenta."

"Eso solo si lo dejo en su sitio."

Ante eso, la mujer hizo un mohín, intentando que el corazón de su esposo se ablandase con los pucheros.

Dándose por vencido, abrió la tapadera, observando el hojaldre endulzado de su interior, dirigiendo la vista entre la mujer que amaba y la comida en su agarre, decidiendo que podría darle uno de sus caprichos.

"Muy bien…" murmuró, ofreciéndola lo que había en el bote, viéndola dar pequeños saltos de alegría.

"Maravilloso," terminó diciendo, cogiendo dos de los dulces y depositándolos en la encimera, indicándole a Erik que colocase de nuevo el objeto en su sitio alto tras devolvérselo.

Hizo lo que le ordenó, cerrando la puertecita con un crujido al terminar.

La vio tenderle uno de esos bollitos, estirándolo hacía él con una sonrisa.

"Es la hora casi de cenar," se quejó el hombre.

Christine se encogió de hombros.

Suspirando, Erik aceptó la golosina, mordiendo un pedazo del de la dama y arrebatándole el que era para él, escuchándola reírse por tal acto.

"Voy a esconderlas," la amenazó.

"Estoy segura de que me darías otro si te lo pido," se burló ella.

"Tal vez la próxima vez no te lo ponga tan fácil," tuvo que reírse.

Con su habitual gracia natural, Christine se puso de puntillas, depositando un delicado beso en los labios de su esposo, apartándose enseguida, dirigiéndose a su estudio, donde había dejado aquellos planos, meneando las caderas de manera seductora, probablemente inconscientemente.

Moviendo Erik la cabeza, la siguió, notando en su boca el suave sabor del azúcar del dulce y el beso de Christine, el cual le había robado el aliento; ese aliento que ahora se molestaría en recuperar.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Lo siento mucho no subir todavía la otra mini-historia que tengo a medias; ando un poco falta de inspiración con estos relatos, la verdad._

 _Lo "bueno" es que llevo dese mayo escribiendo una especie de novela, desde mi punto de vista, sobre el Fantasma de la Ópera, ¡y ya voy por el capítulo 20!_

 _Lo "malo" es que, a pesar de estar por ese capítulo, aún no he llegado a la mitad… Pero la paciencia es una virtud._

 _¡Y en nada subiré la otra historia!_

 _¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
